


第一千零一封未署名的信

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 写给一位画手的一幅画的配文





	第一千零一封未署名的信

第一千零一封没有署名的信

 

 

 

 

“他想——在万年的魔法史中，自己的经历，是最独一无二的。”绿间真太郎合上书本，他觉得这本烂俗的幻想小说真的很无聊，不知道为什么高尾和成要推荐自己购买这本书——白白花了自己三个银币。  
或许我该给他一个清醒咒语之类的。他顺着古旧的旋转扶梯走上去，打算把这本书束之高阁。但魔法带起波动，让旁边的一册像是书的东西掉了下去，一直到最底——太黑了绿间没有看清。  
这可真是糟糕。绿间索性一跃而下，从指尖流泻出光粒，照亮他的藏书塔。他拾起这本古册的时候，仔细在自己的记忆里翻找。  
我好像没见过这本书，他告诉自己。不过摸到落满灰尘的封皮时，绿间的心里有种异样的感觉，于是这本无名古册有幸跟着这位极具智慧的魔法师，离开这个阴暗的书塔。

 

“whoi juta riaro , mtas zco tueriz. mahju ridfure npi, dyjo ipprt io.”  
（敬爱的自然与魔法，感谢您赐予我们如此强大的能力。）  
月光下的高塔，赤发的大魔法师吟唱着献给魔法的赞歌。这是他孤身待在这个隐匿高塔上的第五个年头，自从五年前他到达这个时代的魔法巅峰，他就失去了踪迹——所有人都不知道他在哪里做什么，但是每月魔法师吟唱的赞歌都会响彻整个国家，所有的人民都凭此，来确认大魔法师是否安在。  
毕竟，他拥有能够庇护国家的强大力量，他平息了跨越数百年的动荡与黑暗。  
赤发魔法师吟唱完冗长的赞歌，收敛了自己的魔法。他坐在桌前，拿起羽毛笔，将自己的魔力汇聚于笔尖，银色的光流泻在纸上。  
已经是第一百零一次了，这可能是最后一次，再去尝试了。  
他如此想着，划破指尖，以血为媒，融合魔力，书下文字。

 

绿间真太郎打开这本蒙了厚尘的册子，封皮上依稀写着几个古老的文字，他略略思考了一下，翻了翻古代魔文的相关书籍——他最近在研究这个。  
“aka……hi……akashi？”  
绿间皱着眉头，自从第一位能够掌控魔法的人出现以来，历史的长河中出现过无数留下自己的记录的魔法师——但名字读音和这个一样的，只有最颇具盛名的那一位——赤司征十郎，他甚至比魔法的最初掌控者还要出名。  
只要你学魔法，一定不会不知道赤司大魔法师的贡献:他将魔法的使用度推高了好几个层次，开创了更加通俗易懂的咒语体系，并且创造了众多到如今都十分实用的魔法。  
他在魔法史上，占有最重要的地位，他的盛名和功绩被所有人所歌颂和赞美。但在他最辉煌的时候，却选择了隐退。据说，赤司征十郎本拥有可以永生的魔法水平，却在某一日，安静地离去，只留下一封手书，写着自己已经离去，且预言了下一任大魔法师。  
人们按照手书的内容，选择了那个继承者——如赤司所说，那人也担负起了大魔法师的责任，所有的一切都按照赤司征十郎的预言进行。  
但终究没人知道他为何故去，也没人知道他最后在某个隐匿的地方做些什么。而且他的生平，并不详细。  
绿间笑了笑，略带犹豫打开了古册。:“总不可能……是那位的残留手记吧……”  
触碰到魔法的瞬间，古册散发出了带着暖意的微光，而绿间没有察觉。  
里面掉出来一张牛皮纸，绿间捡起来看了看，再度皱眉。  
“这是……古魔文写的……乐谱？”

 

你好:  
如果你能收到我的信，那么请问你所在的时代是什么，是在palater历627年之后的某个时间点吗。如果是的，那么如果可以，请你使用署名为akashi的古册中记载的方法，给palater历627年的我发来回信。  
我研究跨越时间和空间的魔法已经许久，如果这次能够成功，将能够再次验证魔法的伟大。若能给我回复，万分感谢。  
未署名  
palater历627年10月27日

 

 

“真的假的啊小真，你说这些杂乱无章的古代魔文是一个乐谱，不过这乐谱里还有文字内容？”高尾和成拿着绿间拓印的副本看了看又看，他实在看不出来这些东西有什么内容——明明就是空白。  
“你不能光看这个，还有这一张——别看玩笑，好好看上面的文字。”绿间真太郎递给高尾另一张牛皮纸，高尾拿过来却笑了。  
“什么啊，小真你这个玩笑也太拙劣了。”  
“这上面明明——什么都没有嘛。”  
绿间收敛了表情，他拿过牛皮纸，上面明明写满了自己翻译的魔法语言——高尾不可能在这方面几次跟他开玩笑。只有一种解释——这所有的东西，都只有自己能够看见。  
“高尾，不要把今天我跟你说的事情对其他人讲——我要你立下誓言。”  
“立誓到没什么——不过怎么了小真？”  
“我再给你弹一首曲子，如果你真的什么都听不出来，那就跟我立誓。”  
高尾和成看到绿间严肃的表情，也没有多问。他作为和绿间真太郎的同期生，共同从师于当今的大魔法师——绿间能力优秀，也许会是下一任的大魔法师。  
高尾和成自然会为了友人着想，于是他点点头，默默看着绿间给房间加上一层一层的保护和反记录咒语。  
“我开始了。”

 

 

“不知道这封信，能不能实现我的猜想。”  
赤发魔法师停下笔，他把牛皮纸卷起来，放在自己的笔记本上。接着他划破手腕—— 随着魔法和鲜血的流转，牛皮纸渐渐化为光粒消失。  
赤司征十郎靠在高塔的窗边，外面是一轮刚刚隐入云雾的满月。正是在满月，这个魔力最强盛的时候，他才可以施用这个特殊的魔法。  
赤发的大魔法师尝试打破空间和时间的共同限制，自从他隐入高塔开始，他就在研究如何与未来对话——通过一些特定的媒介。最终赤司确定了信件是最可行的方法，于是他开始了漫长的实验——但每次都毫无回应，他能感觉到魔法的断裂和消失。  
但赤司依旧坚持下来——这是他能做的最后一次试验，因为今天是百年满月最明亮的一次，过了这一次，再到下个时机，就不知何时。  
赤司征十郎想起那个预言，收敛了表情。  
他第一次祈祷——这次的信能够，顺利寄到未来。

 

 

绿间真太郎的指尖在钢琴上跃动，音符混合着魔法在空气里流动，高尾和成皱着眉听着，但他脸上依旧十分茫然。  
“小真，我没有觉得你弹的东西都很杂乱无章，相反是很好听的无名曲子，但里面藏了什么东西吗？我所知的任何加密魔法都没有这样的。”  
至此绿间真太郎才确定自己的判断，这本古册和里面夹带的信件，只有自己能看到——而且旁人根本无法窥得其中奥秘。  
高尾和成绝不是游手好闲的人，他对魔法的领悟并不比自己差，但他依旧听不出其中被加密保护的内容。他不禁感叹此人的魔法造诣水平登峰造极，达到前所未有的高度。  
“那么与我立誓，保证这件事绝不会有其他的人知道。”  
“好。不过小真……你到底知道什么……”  
“什么，都没有。”  
送走高尾和成，绿间打开似乎是这位传说中最强大魔法师的手记，在其中找到了他记载的回信方法  
写好回信，他划破指尖，注入鲜血和魔力，看着牛皮纸在笔记本上慢慢消失，不由得屏住呼吸。

 

 

赤司征十郎感觉到了魔力的躁动，他从软垫上站起身，视线因为过度消耗魔力还有些模糊。但他看到吞吐着未知魔力波动的笔记本时，睁大了眼睛。  
魔法的和空气中的尘埃融合，慢慢的浮现出纸张的样子。“这是……”赤司征十郎带着对魔法的敬畏，走过去抚摸空气中未成形的物品，光晕照亮了一直昏暗着的古塔。  
魔法结束，他看见上面清晰浮现着的文字，终于无法控制自己惊叹的表情——那上面写的是他才创造不久，正准备付诸推广的新魔文体系。  
他才告诉自己——这次成功了，因为如此熟练地运用这种魔文书写的人，在这个世界还没有。他打了个响指，头顶悬着的水晶灯终于被魔法拂去灰尘，起到本该有的作用。  
赤司征十郎拢起袍角，他细细地读起这封回信。

 

您好  
我是绿间真太郎，来自fumoent历627年，偶然在藏书塔找到了您的手记，并且读到了您的信。信中的日期恰好是距我六千年前的昨日，您是否真的研究得到了跨越重重时间与空间的障碍，若是这样，给您我最诚挚的祝贺，并且期待您的回信。  
绿间真太郎  
fumoent历627年10月28日

 

赤司笑了起来，这是他自从进入高塔以来露出的第一个真正的笑容——曾经他的挚友实渕玲央说过，他没什么真正的笑容。  
“所有的都已经在虚与委蛇里消磨掉了吧。”赤司征十郎风轻云淡地回应实渕的话，他喝了一口瓷杯里的红茶，抿了抿唇。  
“今天的茶，差了些味道。”  
“小征你是知道的——”实渕耸了耸肩，他挥一挥手，红茶被精致的的点心所取代。“东域的情况一直不好，野兽肆虐，魔法匮乏。所以还算稳定的地区，产的茶因为魔法的缺失也失去了味道。”  
“我明白。”  
“小征你还不是大魔法师，先不需要多虑这些。”实渕忧心忡忡地开口，突然又觉得不妥当，但话一出口他也无法收回。  
“我知道，但这是迟早的事。”  
就算我现在不需要做这些，以后终有一天我也会去做这些事情。他看了看外面的阴云，动荡的时代需要有人去终结。  
“你打算怎么做呢，小征。”

带着魔法成功的欢喜，赤司轻盈地走下旋转楼梯，他需要去取一些牛皮纸——这在之前的实验中都被消耗掉了。  
他上楼的时候，心脏的地方传来了熟悉的绞痛，但他没有在意。赤司征十郎铺开牛皮纸，写下回信，划破手腕，将第二封信送往未来。

 

 

绿间君:  
你好！请允许我这么称呼你。很高兴我收到了来自未来的你的回信。如你所见，我的魔法成功了，做到了这似乎不可完成的事情——当然，在未来生活的你能够给我回信，也证明了你在魔法领域上的出色能力。  
在我们开始聊其他话题之前，请允许我问你一个问题——在未来，一切是否安定，和谐，宁静。  
期盼你的回信。  
未署名  
palater历627年10月29日

 

 

绿间真太郎读到这封信的时候愣了一下，他前往书塔翻找古代魔法史，希望找到palater历的详细情况。  
“怎么会……没有记载……”书中只是很粗略地提到了这是一个转折的时代，唯一可考的魔法史实就是赤司征十郎大魔法师在palater历末留下的手书，紧接着随着实渕玲央中级魔导士——也就是赤司大魔法师的唯一有记载的友人找到了大魔法师的继承者，新的历元开始。  
palater历一直以来就是魔法史上最大的谜团也是最让人着迷的——赤司征十郎的离去。现在这个可能是赤司征十郎的人，通过血液与魔法与自己通信。如果能问出些什么，并且研究出破解那个人的魔法保护，那么他也能留名魔法史，甚至能更加接近那些盛名之人——但绿间真太郎却没有很多的兴奋。  
直觉告诉他那个时代一定发生了什么。  
于是他丢下散落满桌的文献，急匆匆回到住处，却发现今天是新月时节。  
新月这日，是魔法最弱，黑暗最强盛的时候。绿间真太郎知道自己的魔力水平，古册中也明确提到了不要在没有把握的时候尝试在新月发动魔法。  
绿间真太郎没来由的感到焦躁。

 

“sazols sjeio sjuejbo.wahuei zksouroi himaro.  
”(伟大的魔法，感谢您再次回应我的祈祷。)  
赤司征十郎终于放松下来，甚至在实渕玲央显形在他的房间内时，连基本的防备都没有。  
“小征，你太累了。”  
“不这样做，这片大陆是会走向末路的。”  
实渕玲央摸了摸赤司征十郎的额头，后者努力扯出一个微笑，却因为苍白的脸色，让这个笑容不甚好看。  
“小征，你真的不需要这样……”  
“我有分寸的，实渕，就快结束了。”  
赤司征十郎再次从梦中惊醒，小精灵受了惊扰从烛台旁起身，恭敬地对赤司鞠了一躬。  
“谢谢，就算在这种时候，还在陪着我。”  
他看了看外面的新月，知道这种魔力微弱的时候，绿间是不可能有信来了。与其这样消磨自己的时间，不如去做更有意义的事情。  
他按耐住想要咳嗽的感觉，披了绒毯，魔力星星点点地撒在楼梯上，光芒却很黯淡。赤司征十郎拿起置物架上的巨大水晶盒，里面的是他的老师收集给他的星光——已经所剩不多。  
他取出一点，混合了月光与小精灵带来的魔法，喝下去之后，终于暖意充斥了他的躯体。  
他开始吟唱，用最古老的魔文，赞美万物歌颂魔法，他的声音随着扩音魔法，传遍森林，驱散弥漫的黑暗。  
终于新月过去，赤司再次收到了绿间真太郎的信。

 

 

您好:  
您希望知道的——现在这个时代，是一个和平包容的时代，魔法强大，大陆安定。  
我从魔法史中了解到您所在的palater历，是一个没有很详细记录的年代，所有的文献都只说了一个人。我有一个大胆的猜测，希望不会冒犯到您。我想知道，您是否是那位伟大的赤司征十郎大魔法师。或者您可以告诉我，您的姓名，以便于我称呼您。  
如果我的疑问对您造成了困扰，我非常抱歉。  
绿间真太郎  
fumoent历627年11月1日

 

绿间真太郎发出这封信的时候，带着些许的忐忑，他不知道六千年前的这位魔法师是谁，他猜测是那位赤司征十郎。  
但所有的这些都只是猜测罢了，他纠结了新月日整整一天时间。带着烦躁和不安，最终还是把自己的疑问写了上去——期间写废多少张牛皮纸姑且不提。  
他把古册和翻译的乐谱妥善放好，加了重重的防护魔法。他今天要跟导师去参加一个魔法集会——借此他就能在导师的引导下慢慢进入权力阶层，并且在之后的继承仪式上，继承大魔法师的头衔。  
集会上绿间保持着温和有礼的微笑，他一直以来的目标就是为了成为大魔法师，但他今天兴致并不高。  
他想回到自己的住宿，他期待着来自过去的那封信，期待着那上面有自己想要的答案。

 

“啊啊，你找到他了吧，小征。”  
实渕玲央通过加密的魔力通道和赤司征十郎聊天，赤司征十郎自从进入高塔，就再也没找过他。今天接到赤司的通讯，实渕玲央非常惊讶。  
“嗯，魔法成功了。”赤司征十郎裹在绒毯里，热茶呼吸着空气。他抬手喝了一口热茶，露出了温暖的笑意。  
“今天的茶，要比我们上次要好喝多了。”  
“……是啊，小征……毕竟动乱和黑暗结束了，现在的大陆已经在渐渐恢复安定。”  
“我问过他了，未来很好。”  
“身体还好吗？”  
“还算可以——言多必失。”赤司征十郎不着痕迹地带过这个话题，实渕愣了愣，收敛来了脸上的表情。  
“小征，那个预言……你一直都没有跟我讲过真实性。”  
“是真的。”赤司征十郎微笑。“我的爱人，他确实在未来，而且我好像也找到他了。”  
“我最后的愿望，姑且也算是实现了，没什么可奢求的。”  
赤司征十郎把最后的红茶喝干净。我要去写回信了，他这样告诉实渕玲央。

 

绿间:  
允许我这样称呼你。你猜想的没错，我是赤司——赤司征十郎，但我不是“很伟大的那位赤司征十郎大魔法师”，这些都是虚衔，在生命的尽头，这些留给后人的名誉都不会随着灵魂一同前往终焉。既然你收到了我的来信，那么我希望我们能像朋友一样。从你的言谈我能知道你是一个优秀的人。  
既然未来的时代非常安宁，那么意味着动荡时代的所有人为此付出的都很值得。感谢你告诉我这些。  
我想更多的了解你，你本人。  
真诚的祝愿！  
赤司征十郎  
palater历627年11月2日

 

绿间真太郎怎么也不会想到，自己在和那位最伟大的大魔法师——赤司征十郎进行通信，跨越六千年的时光。他独自守着这个只有自己知道的秘密，慢慢地他和赤司开始有了更加密切的交谈。赤司征十郎比例历史记载的更加博学多识，他熟悉所有的古魔法，甚至能给绿间在新魔法的创造上提供帮助——毕竟他是创造新魔法的先驱。  
但后来他们的交谈不再局限于魔法和知识，他开始和赤司谈论观念和人生。赤司征十郎仿佛知晓他的灵魂一般，对他的思维和观念把握非常准确。  
当绿间意识到自己的情况开始变化的时候，他们已经写了四百多封信了。  
而且血液和魔法媒介的需求量也越来越大——一开始只需要割破指尖，但现在却需要到了划破手腕才可以完成魔法的启动。  
绿间真太郎的不安感随着他对赤司征十郎的别样感情而日渐增加。  
高尾和成不傻，自己的友人这几天明显呈现出一种暗恋他人但迟迟不敢表白的感觉，尤其是在今天的研习时间，绿间第二次念错了一段初级古魔文，高尾终于憋不住了。  
“喂，小真你怎么了心不在焉的。”  
“没什么。”绿忙着修复自己的错误，他摇摇头，手腕翻转，刚才变得浑浊的试剂再次清亮——他叹口气，好在不是关键步骤的魔文。  
“什么没什么啊，这些东西按照以往的小真都是不会出错的吧——而且，初级古魔文小真这种程度的还会念出声？”  
绿间真太郎一愣，他确实纠结于要不要告诉赤司征十郎自己的感觉和想法，所以一直心神不宁。高尾是在太敏锐了，他自顾自想着  
“从实招来，小真你是不是喜欢上谁了。”  
“……”  
“不回答就算是有咯！”  
“喂……算，算是吧……”  
高尾揶揄地用手肘捅了捅绿间:“谁啊，还没告白？”“这……这不好说……”绿间想要遮掩一下自己的表情，却推了个空。恍惚间才想起自己已经摘掉了眼镜。赤司之前在通信中给予他一些帮助，他顺利完成了永久性无损伤的治疗近视魔法。  
“有什么不好说的——不早点坦白自己，当心被别人抢走哦。”  
绿间陷入沉思，跨越六千多年，不同时代的两个人，毫无结果的恋情。  
并且还可能引起蝴蝶效应，他暗暗告诉自己，但却无法停止对赤司征十郎的爱恋。  
终于想清楚的绿间真太郎感觉到了些许危机。虽然他仔细读了赤司征十郎的所有生平，并没有发现这位大魔法师有过任何恋人，当然他也给赤司说了自己的情况。  
现在唯一不知道的就是赤司征十郎的想法。  
他反复给自己心理暗示，终于在第520封信的时候，给赤司阐明了自己的心意。

 

赤司征十郎收到绿间真太郎的这封信时，正裹着绒毯看高塔外面的落雪。魔法日趋稳定的这片大陆，季节也变得温和分明。窗外的雪景，从高处往下看就显得更加梦幻。  
赤司征十郎合起手哈了一口气，他觉得有些冷。因为魔法的存在——魔法师本该是不惧寒暑的。他清楚自己现在的身体状况。  
绿间的信到的时候，外面窸窸窣窣的雪停了。  
赤司征十郎是带着笑读完绿间的信，然后妥帖地把信纸加了保护魔法，放在自己的胸口。  
他感觉如同暖春。

 

 

赤司:  
进过这一年多的通信，我意识到了一个严重的问题，这让我十分困扰。  
你是很完美的人，无论是才学还是谈吐，都能从信中看出来——同样，我每次读信所翻译出的乐谱，也都是很美丽的曲子。  
我想我爱上了你，我知道我不善言辞，也不会说情话。但我毫无理由地爱上了你。  
无论是拒绝还是同意，都请给我回信。  
今天是你的生日，祝你生日快乐，愿你的每一天都被魔法和万物祝福。  
绿间真太郎  
fumoent历628年12月20日

 

赤司征十郎没有犹豫，他马上站起来，走到书桌边，写下回信。  
将信送出去，他再次联系了实渕玲央。  
“实渕，他跟我表白了，我很幸福。”

 

 

真太郎:  
允许我这么称呼你，你说的我都看了。  
相信我，我也对你有一样的感觉，我希望我们能有更多的美好时光，可以通过信件共度。  
runita yanatr.  
赤司征十郎  
palater历628年12月20日

 

绿间真太郎收到回信的时候，一开始他是不敢看的——说实在话他害怕看到赤司的拒绝。后来做好了心理建设，他也还是颤抖着双手翻译经过加密变成乐谱的信。  
当他弹奏乐谱的时候，泪水顺着他的眼角流了下来。  
runita yanatr——古魔文的，我爱你。

 

 

他们的信越积越多，第九百三十七封的时候，在绿间真太郎不知道的地方，赤司征十郎的身体状况越来越差。  
他仍旧待在高塔，仍然每月唱诵赞歌，但他的水晶盒里的星光寥寥无几，跟着他的小精灵给他寻来再多的魔力也不能让他流失温度的身体，重获暖意。  
“一直以来，辛苦了。”他让精灵离开，但得到了拒绝，只能作罢。新魔法的编写已经完成，新魔文已经在大陆推广。  
他想，他终于做完了自己所有的事情，卸下了全部的责任。  
赤司征十郎想起自己第一次的预言，在导师的带领下，占卜自己的未来——每一位魔法师只有一次机会。他解读了自己的未来——辉煌的名字，灿烂的夕阳，爱人的模样隐藏在时空的洪流，流星陨落的夜晚，一切都将迎来终曲。  
没落贵族的后裔，在达成大魔法师之前的异色双瞳，让赤司征十郎的人生并不顺遂，他本人并没有留下这些记录——他不喜欢自己的人生被他人所评判。  
所以为了那一句“爱人的模样隐藏在时空的洪流”  
他用了五年多的时间去追逐——好在他找到了绿间。  
他第三次给实渕玲央发去了通信。  
“实渕。”他慢慢开口，声音有些沙哑。  
“小征……”  
实渕玲央哽咽了声音。他作为赤司征十郎不多的密友和唯一知道赤司自己预言的人，他终于知道那一天就要来了。  
赤司征十郎拿到大魔法师的头衔之后，就着手结束长达两千年多的黑暗战争——他倾尽自己的全部魔力，在最高的白塔诵唱无人能掌握的古老魔法。  
随着黑暗的褪去，光明的到来，战争结束。但是赤司征十郎的身体却因此收到了不可逆的损伤，就算他有可以永生的魔法，也不能让自己真正永生。  
在赤司征十郎意识到自己已经开始魔力消退的时候，他住进了无人知晓的密林高塔，与世隔绝——开始追寻自己在时空漩涡中的爱人。  
他找到了，但他和爱人跨越了六千年的时空——他们永远不能，拥抱，亲吻，触摸。  
但赤司征十郎对此很满足，甘之若饴。

 

 

真太郎:  
今天我看到了高塔外的太阳，在冬日这是很难得的。我想与你一起分享这些美好，不知道你那里——六千年后的未来，又是怎么样的光景。  
这是我们的第989封信了。在我们这个时代，第999和1001封信，具有着最重要的含义。  
那两封都是我写给你的，可以期待一下。想拥抱你，亲吻你。  
爱你的征十郎  
palater历629年1月12日

 

 

征十郎:  
我在给你写回信的时候，已经来到了夜晚。外面是无月无星的夜空，但很透亮。  
今天我去继承了大魔法师的头衔，我来到了与你相同的高度，但你是最优秀的。  
昨晚梦到了你，你是魔法史的书上是刚刚接受大魔法师的样子。我没有一天是不难受的，你在过去而我在未来，我不敢接受你会离我而去的这件事。  
愿你一切都好，万事顺遂。  
爱你的真太郎  
fumoent历629年1月12日

 

终于到了第999封信，赤司征十郎已经缺失了非常多的魔力。小精灵给他送来了最后的魔力，他取出了最后的星光，混合，喝下。  
赤司用最后的力气，划破手腕，用鲜血和残留的一半魔力，写下这封信。

 

我最爱的真太郎:  
和你在一起的日子，是我千年的时光最快乐的日子。我非常感谢自己坚持下来研究时空和空间魔法，遇到了你。  
我曾经给自己作预言，其中有一句话‘爱人的模样隐藏在时空的洪流’。因为这句话，我探求跨越时空的魔法，好在我找到了你。  
你就是我的灵魂伴侣，你让我的人生变得完整。  
我的身体在终结黑暗战争的时候，已经有了不可逆的损伤。先在魔法之神要拿走我的魔力，自然要收回它赐予我的躯体——但他们都不能带走我的灵魂。  
我的灵魂会冲破所有的阻碍，在未来的某一天，去拥抱你，亲吻你。  
runita yanatr.  
永远爱你的赤司征十郎  
palater历629年1月17日

 

绿间真太郎收到第999封信的时候，他闭上了眼睛。只停顿了片刻，就默念魔法，从自己的胸前，跳动着的心脏那里，取了血，用最精纯的魔力，写下他给赤司——能看到他的回信的赤司，送去最后的爱语。

 

我最爱的征十郎  
我爱你，无论你的灵魂去向何处，我都会找到你。  
runita yanatr.  
爱你的真太郎

 

赤司征十郎收到回信，扯出最后的笑容。他拿起镶嵌着绿色宝石的匕首——听绿间说，那是他眼睛的颜色。  
他没有等魔法彻底流失而走向结束，他放好自己留给实渕的手书，用匕首刺穿自己的胸膛，用心脏的血液 给绿间送去了第一千零一封没有署名的信。

 

runita yanatr.

 

绿间真太郎是除了赤司征十郎之外，在魔法史上最神秘的大魔法师，他和赤司大魔法师一样，一生未婚，同样选择在最辉煌的时候隐居，同样留下了一份手书给他的挚友高尾和成，有传闻说，绿间真太郎也和赤司征十郎一样，在一个隐匿的地方被魔法和自然召唤走了。  
而只有高尾和成知道，绿间真太郎带着那个孩子，隐姓埋名，改头换面，去了最遥远的天涯。

 

他第一眼看到这个孩子的时候，是在失去赤司征十郎的百年后。他在高塔下发现了一个小男孩，约摸两三岁。盛夏的蝉鸣让人觉得很吵，但绿间真太郎的世界一片寂静。  
那个孩子，长得像极了魔法史彩图上的赤司征十郎。  
他试探着开口——

 

“征……？”

 

小男孩对他露出一个软糯的笑容。

 

“shi……ro……shin……ro”

 

 

end


End file.
